Fuego's Final Fight
by ConEmber
Summary: Devain Fuego is a young hedgehog out to get those who murdered his parents when he was six years old. He runs away and meets some Solans who he thinks can help him achieve that goal. He will make many allies, but even more enemies. Note-This takes place in the Sol dimension for the foreseeable future. I am taking any suggestions for Sonic OC's until chapter 3. Have fun reading.


**Me: Heh heh, hi everyone.**

**Random crowd: *screaming of disapproval***

**Me: I know I've been gone a long time, but I'm here now. And I've got a new fic idea. So just kick back and tell me if you like it or not in the reviews. Now, let's start "Fuego's First."**

Hi, my name is Devain Fuego. I'm a hedgehog with pyrokinesis, and for those of you who have no idea what it is, that means I can control and make fire with my mind. I'm also the heir to the throne of the East Islands, or at least, I was.

_**Ten Years Ago…**_

I was six. It started out as a normal day but at about midnight, I woke up to a loud bang on the castle's door. I was still half awake so I didn't think it was anything that mattered. I kept trying to fall back to sleep, but the banging kept going until a huge crash came from the main entrance of my home. I opened my door and tried to find my mom to see what was going on. I ran into her about a quarter of the way to hers and my dad's room. She had golden fur and quills, like mine, and green eyes. She had long hair that she always wore in a braid and had a smile on her face almost as often. When we found each other she told me to follow her. I did, and we went down to the basement. I remember thinking, _'Why are we down here? She knows I don't like it.'_ Yeah, I know, being afraid of the dark and spooky basement is childish, even for a six year old. We went through the corridors of cells, our home being a castle, the basement used to be a dungeon. We got to one that had the number "13" on it. My mom opened the cell door and ushered me through. She put her hand on a block that had an "E" on it and pushed. When it went in about six inches, a section of wall slid back and to the right. We heard a loud bang and lots of shouting voices, all filled with a mix of anger and enjoyment. She told me to hurry and that she'd be right behind me. I wish I made her go with me, I never saw her alive again. The hole in the wall led to a tunnel. I traveled for a few hours and eventually came out on the outside of the city limits. I went back into the city to see what was going on. I saw that there was smoke coming from the castle, in the middle of the city. When I got there I saw my dad standing on the front lawn surrounded by the bodies of his guards and some others that I didn't recognize. He was still fighting a large group of people, all of them armed with swords, daggers, axes, or some weapon. He had his gauntlet on, he never took it off. It was gold in color and had a fire ruby set in the wrist. All of the fingers ended in sharp points. He had golden fur and quills too, and amber eyes. He was a master of the blade and even better with fire. He was a pyrokinetic too. He was a blur, blocking and countering anyone who struck at him. He was in his armor. It was made out of the same material as his gauntlet, light as air and tougher than steel. He could use his fire to make that when he had the gauntlet on. He could also make his swords with the gauntlet. He looked like he was doing fine, his movements were sharp and precise and he didn't show any signs of tiring. Little did either of us know about what these people were bringing to this fight. My dad never made a helmet with his fire because it obscured his vision. I heard a boom and saw him take a shot to the left side of his neck and he fell to the ground. The ones who were fighting him ran into the castle to take what they could before it burned down and to try and find my mom and I. I ran to my dad's side and put my small hands to his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

"Devain." He said quietly.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Devain, they'll be back soon. Go." My dad said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Take this." He took off his gauntlet and his armor disappeared. "It will keep you safe."

I took one hand off his wound and grabbed the gauntlet. "Dad…" I knew he wouldn't have given this to me unless he thought he wasn't going to be around anymore.

"Go, Devain." He told me. "Become the next wielder of the flame. The Knights will find you and guide you."

I had no idea what he was talking about but I nodded any way, trying desperately not to cry. "I love you, Dad."

He gave a small smile. "I love you too, Devain." That was the last look on his face before he left me. I reluctantly ran from the city. I ran until I passed out from exhaustion. I was crying the whole time. I had just lost my father and my mom probably wasn't fairing much better. I knew I had to leave quickly.

I woke up the next day in a cave. I wasn't sure what brought me here, but I needed to get out fast. I ran out of the cave in a few minutes. I went to a nearby port and stowed away on a ship going to the South Islands. I had relatives there that would help me.

**What'd you all think of that prologue? Oh, and in case you guys haven't seen a fanfic that Devain was already in, I suggest you guys look up "Total Mobius Island," it's an amazing story based on the hit TV show, Total Drama Island. That story is by KatDingo, so look her up to. The difference is that Shadow and Amy are hosts, and the writer is a ShadAmy supporter. Go check it out if you want to see more. Now that the promo is over (no, she didn't ask me to do that for her) I would like to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, or a combination of all them. I'll write you guys next time.**


End file.
